


Meeting Grandpa Motou

by thewaywardwriter



Series: Friendship, Hope and Card Games [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Other, Post-Duelist Kingdom, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: The events of Duelist Kingdom were overwhelming, to say the least.Yugi Moto has memories of duels he did not take part in.The Spirit in the Puzzle resides in a body that isn't his and has a relationship with friends who don't know he exists.The one person he doesn't even think about trying to deceive, is Solomon Moto.





	Meeting Grandpa Motou

The spirit within the puzzle meets Solomon Moto for the first time three nights after their return from Duelist Kingdom.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Solomon Moto wonders as the spirit wanders into the kitchen with a frown, “You’re not usually up this late my boy – oh.”

The spirit blinks up at the older man slowly before looking down at his hands and going: “Uhm.”

Solomon Moto is tense and the spirit can’t place why until he’s standing right next to him looking up at him through violet-tinted eyes and the voice that is his charge is saying _“Don’t! You’ll scare him!”_

“Oh,” the spirit says and takes three steps back, his hands shaking, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –“

“You’re the spirit of the puzzle,” Solomon Moto says slowly as the spirit backs away, “ _No_ , I’m not angry. In fact, I’m not even scared.”

The spirit is confused, “How –"

_‘How do you know me?’_ he wants to ask but his charge’s grandfather is shaking his head with a soft smile.

“I don’t expect you to know or remember me at first glance, my boy. I’m sure we’ll have answers for you soon,” Solomon says, holding up a hand in peace, “Care for some cocoa?”

Memories flash of several varieties of the brown bricks his charge calls _‘chocolate.’_

“Do you -?” the boy wonders, “Do you know who I am?”

“Why you’re my grandson,” Solomon says plainly before pausing, “Well – you’re in the _body_ of my grandson. I don’t know exactly who _you_ are puzzle. Only that I found you in a tomb meant for someone of great importance in Ancient Egypt.”

“Egypt…” the spirit repeats slowly as his charge throws memories of pictures of the pyramids into his mind, “Oh.”

Solomon smiles as he presses a mug into the spirit’s hands, “Drink. Do not trouble yourself with the details of who you might be. I am sure those memories will come back, in time.”

Curious, despite his brief anxiety at being in a world he does not know, the spirit takes the warm cup of cocoa and aims an awkward smile at his charge’s grandfather.

“Thank you…grandfather.”


End file.
